For machine applications, such as mining truck applications, an operator can monitor an actual moving direction of a machine and compare it with a reference direction. When the actual direction differs, a relatively rapid reduction in machine translational velocity might be desired. An operator might monitor the machine and use a service brake to reduce the translational velocity of the machine. Such a method might encounter difficulties in resuming machine motion if the truck is loaded and/or positioned on a sloped terrain. Therefore certain exemplary embodiments can be adapted to identify and attempt to resist rollback of machines.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,994,407 (Kinder), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses, “a method and a device for controlling braking equipment of a motor vehicle. Here, an operating state of a motor vehicle is determined, in which the motor vehicle is to be brought from a state, in which its speed is not zero, into a state, in which the vehicle no longer moves. If such a transition from a traveling state into a state of standstill is determined, braking equipment of the motor vehicle is controlled such that braking forces are produced, which are capable of bringing the motor vehicle into the state of standstill and/or assisting a vehicle driver in doing this. It is also possible to produce braking forces in the state of standstill, which are capable of holding the motor vehicle in the state of standstill. The present invention additionally enables to assist a vehicle driver when starting a motor vehicle. In this case, an operating state of the motor vehicle is detected in which the motor vehicle is to be brought from a state of standstill into a traveling state. If such an operating state is present, the braking equipment of the motor vehicle is controlled such that the braking forces produced by the braking equipment in the state of standstill are reduced in such a way as to allow a transition into the traveling state and/or to assist the vehicle driver in this respect.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,995 (Bellinger), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses, “[a] system for controlling vehicle braking operation includes a mechanism for determining desired service brake force, a mechanism for determining vehicle deceleration, an electronically actuatable engine compression brake unit, an electronically controllable turbocharger boost pressure adjustment device and a transmission including a number of automatically selectable gear ratios, wherein each of these components are coupled to a control computer. The control computer is operable to activate the engine compression brakes whenever service brake action is detected, and to modulate the downshift engine speed points of the transmission as a function of the desired brake force. The boost pressure adjustment device and the engine compression brake may optionally be controlled to maintain a vehicle deceleration rate below a deceleration rate threshold. Alternatively, the downshift engine speed points may be controlled to maintain the vehicle deceleration rate below the deceleration rate threshold.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,041,031 (Wheeler), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses, “a method for calculating a modification to the predetermined amount of torque needed to provide an urge to move sensation for a vehicle, the modification to take account of the weight at which and gradient on which the vehicle is operating and then commanding the engine to generate said modified torque and to transmit the modified urge torque to a clutch device to provide the urge to move according to the current operating conditions.” See Abstract.